Jacelyn Rhea Black: The Story Begins
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Jacelyn is Renesmee and Jacobs daughter, who is starting her first day of middle school. She thinks it's just going to be like any other day but then she meets Kane, and imprints. What will her family say? Will he love her back? Read and find out! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

I stare out the window of are dark green Porsche, my pale hands clasping my backpack, which was the Cheshire cat off _Alice in Wonderland_. It was my first day of middle school, and I, Jacelyn Black, was going to make the best of it. If your wondering how my last name is Black, I'll tell you, Jacob and Renesmee are my parents. It's really weird, cause, I can drink blood and eat human food, but also phase like my dad. ( I'm a pure white wolf ) I resemble my Dad: I have his eyes, hair, but it's curly, and his wolf genes, growing slowly, oh, and I also eat a **Ton**. And I mean a **TON**!!! Anyway, It was going to be amazing today, totally and utterly amazing. " Have a nice day, sweetie." My mom whispers in my ear as I open the car door, step out an close it. I wave back to her as she drives away, my book falling to the ground. I hurry and pick it up and run to the school door, behind all the pushing and shoving.

I looked down at my outfit: A green and white Hello Kitty shirt, light blue caprices, my bag, and my book, _Witch_ _and Wizard_ by _James Patterson_. Good enough. I started up the bleachers, to the highest step and sat down. I opened my book and started to read.

_**Wisty**_

_THE MATRON BARGED IN and informed us we were going back to see Judge Ezekiel Unger, of all peo-_

I whisked out of my book as I got poked on the shoulder. I closed my book, thinking curses out the ying yang, and looked up. There, right in front of me, was the most cutest boy I had ever seen. My whole world shifted, twisting and turning, till only one thing mattered, him. " May I sit here?" He asked, making my whole body tingle. What was happening to me? Then I found out I still hadn't answered.

" Sure" I picked up my bag, which was right next to me, and he sat down. " So, I'm Kane, your are?"

" My names Jacelyn, but you can call me Jace." " Well nice to meet you Jace." He grabbed my pale hand and shook it, making it feel like it was hit by lightning. " Your reading Witch and Wizard, cool-some, I'm reading it to." He pointed to my book, then took an exact replica, only smaller, out of his pocket. " Cool"

"You want to come sit with me and my crew, we could totally use another girl." He got up and pointed to a group at the other end of the bleachers, but still on the top. " Ok" I followed him to the other end, where his 'Crew' was. They looked up, there mouths agape, and froze. " Guys, and Sane, this is Jacelyn, can she sit with us?" They were still staring at us, till a girl with dirty blonde hair spoke. "Sure, only if she can answer one question." I was scared, what if I didn't know the answer? " Here's your question: How what kind of bands do you like, Jacelyn?" Hmm. " _Metro Station_, _Owl City_, _Nevershoutnever_, and probably _Fall out boy_" There were all staring at me again, I was getting that a lot today. " You go it correct, come sit." I was ushered down next to Kane and The girl. " I'm Sarah, the most normal of us."

Then she pointed to a set of twins. " That's Dawn, she pointed to the one with the Scottish combat boots, "And that's Twilight" she pointed to the other, who looked identical except for her etire: A black and red striped dress, black combat boots, and a skully black purse. They waved at me, with smiles on there faces. " Oh and this is my boyfriend Sane" A guy with light, darkish, brown hair wrapped his arm around her. " Yo"

"Yo" I said back, laughing. " So are you knew?" Sarah asked "Yeah, I just moved here with my family" " How many siblings do you have?" Sane asked my " Well, there's Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Emmaline. So that makes, uh, eight." " Wow, I bet the bathrooms hogged all the time." I nodded, even though it wasn't true, cause vampires can't pee. " So, what classes do you have, we might share some." I handed her my schedule. "We have, GTT, Choir, and Cooking, cool." She was about to hand it back to me when someone grabbed it. " Wow, we have all the same classes." I looked up and saw that it was....Kane! Score!!! " Awesome, I'll have someone to show me around." He handed me back my schedule, making are arms touch. Then the bell rang and everybody shuffled off the bleachers, me and my new group last.

This was going to be awesome!!!


	2. AN ALERT

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't written any for this in a long time, but I'm here too say that I've started too rewrite it! :D Its the fanfiction 'Shes So Lovely'. Read and Review.**

**That's it I guess. I love you all.**

**-Mk.**


End file.
